wwefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mad Scientist Legion
The Mad Scientist Legion (frequently referred to as MSL) was a heel professional wrestling faction in the World Wrestling Federation from mid-2000 to early 2001. The group consisted of maniacal and mad scientists parodying the villains from the 1987 ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''cartoon. The group is also a response to / parody of the Parents Television Council (PTC), which was protesting the level of violence and sexual content in WWF programming, and threatening to boycott several of their sponsors. The Mad Scientist Legion uniform consisted of a black shirt, black pants, and black boots, as well as long white coats, but uniforms also consisted of cosplays of villains mainly from the 1987 ''TMNT ''cartoon as well other Saturday Morning Cartoons and/or video games. Entrances of MSL members were accompanied by the sound of shrill alarms and buzzers, with an underlying swing jazz beat along with a monotone voice repeating the word "warning" over and over again. History Formation & Feuds The group was formed when Dr. Crypto, who was dressed like Baxter Stockman (human version) from the 1987 ''TMNT ''cartoon, begin to randomly appear on WWF programming to pour buckets of Kool Aid, which is the source of the MSL's strength, over scantily clad women, destroy and/or ruin "hardcore" weapons, such as tables, from matches, and play random clips of video games (Dreamcast, PlayStation, Nintendo 64, etc) on the titantron during promos. He apparently took offense to the Acolytes' (who were former members of the Ministry Of Darkness / Corporate Ministry, which Crypto was also a part of) rowdy reputation and disapproved the Dudley Boyz' use of tables. He was eventually joined by Steven Richards, Bull Buchanan, Charles Wright (formerly the Godfather), Val Venis, and Ivory. The group temporarily forced The Kat into its fold, but The Kat and WWF parted ways before the storyline could completely play itself out. The group also recurited The Dudley Boyz, but they immediately turned on them the same week they joined. The Mad Scientist Legion scored victories in one match of every PPV they participated in from mid-2000 to early 2001. This included: *Crypto, Wright, and Richards defeating Too Cool and Rikishi at SummerSlam (2000) *Crypto, Wright, Venis, and Richards defeating The APA and The Dudley Boyz at Unforgiven (2000) *Crypto, Richards, and Venis defeating Bishop, Chyna, and Mr. Ass (Billy Gunn) at No Mercy (2000) *Venis defeating Chyna at Armageddon (2000) *Crypto defeating Jerry Lawler at No Way Out (2001) *Richards, Wright, and Venis defeating Bishop at No Way Out (2001) When Women's Champion Ivory, who was also portrayed as Crypto's storyline girlfriend, joined the group, she continued the winning streak for the group, which included: *Defeating Lita at Survivor Series (2000) *Defeating Molly Holly and Trish Stratus at Armageddon (2000) *Defeating Chyna at Royal Rumble (2001) The group had a moderate level of success, with Crypto and Charles Wright holding the Tag Team Championship (until losing it to Edge & Christian at Armageddon) and Ivory capturing the WWF Women's Championship before entering into a high-profile feud with Chyna. The group mainly feuded with Bishop, who formed a stable of his own with The Dudley Boyz, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, and The APA in December 2000 to feud with the Mad Scientist Legion. The following RAW after No Way Out (2001), The MSL kidnapped Bishop at the airport and forced him into the MSL clothing, but Bishop still refused to join. Crypto then tried to pour Kool Aid all over him in order to completely force him to join, but that only awakened the Kraven The Hunter side of Bishop, and Bishop / Kraven attacked the MSL before putting Val Venis through the MSL table, destroying all of the MSL equipment including the Game Boy, and saving The Kat (who also wasn't fully brainwashed by the MSL) from getting anymore harm from the MSL. The following SmackDown, The MSL kicked out Venis from the group after Crypto and the other members claimed him responsible for destroying Crypto's Game Boy, and Venis joined Bishop's stable as revenge, but didn't return to his old The Big Valbowski persona until he made his return at the Royal Rumble (2002). WrestleMania X-7 was the symbolic end of The Mad Scientist Legion, as the stable lost all the matches they were scheduled to participate in: *Richards, Buchanan, and Wright lost a 6-man tag match against The APA and Tazz *Ivory lost the WWF Women's Championship to Chyna *Crypto lost a no holds barred match against Bishop. The April 26th 2001 edition of SmackDown marked the disbanding of the Mad Scientist Legion, where Crypto lost to The Undertaker, after in which Ivory, Richards, Buchanan, and Wright attacked Crypto in the process before walking out on him, hinting at a face turn for Crypto in the process. The group's last match was on the May 24th 2001 SmackDown, when Richards, Wright, Buchanan, and Ivory lost to Bishop, Steve Blackman, Grandmaster Sexay, and Trish Stratus in a tag team match. The Mad Scientist Legion officially disbanded after the match, with Ivory appearing for the last time under the MSL gimmick on the June 16th 2001 episode of Metal. Ivory and Steven Richards would return as members of the WCW/ECW Alliance during the Invasion Angle, while Crypto would return as a member of the WWF Alliance during the Invasion Angle as well, cementing his face turn in the process.